Wireless devices, such as cellular and cordless telephones, have been around for a number of years. In an attempt to capture more and more customers, manufacturers of wireless devices have incorporated more and more features into their devices. Today, many wireless devices allow users to customize the features of a given device to suit their own, unique needs.
As the number of features has increased, so has the degree of difficulty in learning to use all or some of the features. Typically, a manufacturer will provide an instruction booklet to aid the user in programming or otherwise learning about the features of a wireless device. In addition to an instruction booklet, often times a manufacturer will design its device so that the features can be accessed via a built-in set-up or menu screen which is a part of the device.
These solutions to the problem of educating a user about the workings of her device are sufficient provided the user has access to the instruction booklet or provided the set-up menu is easy to use. Even when these conditions are met, it is tedious to require a user to repeat the same steps in order to program a second wireless device with the same features.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for methods and devices for configuring a wireless device without having to use an instruction booklet or a built-in set-up menu either remotely or via a user friendly set-up menu.
It is also desirable to provide for methods and devices for configuring more than one wireless device without the need to repeat previously completed steps.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.